daddy and daghter
by soccer3
Summary: what if bella never wanted 2 be a mother what if bella left edwered and the cullens and edwered was left to raise his now 15 year old daghter nessie this is my first story :
1. Chapter 1

**im so sorry i had a lot of spelling errors because i thought no one would like my storie... so i realy did not care so i fixed it here for u guys and hey if u see enyting i need to fix tell me so i can fix it.. i sorry again :) but thanks for hellping me out

* * *

**

It had been 56 years since Bella decided she did not want to be a mother since Bella left me Renesmee and the rest of the Cullen family I dint want to blame Bella and at first I blamed renesmee but after a wile my life was to protect my daughter as far as I new Bella did not whant want renesmee so I wouldn't let Bella see her it was to protect renesmee. I herd little about Bella she was a nomad living on her own but ever since she left I had not seen her once. But what brought her up was that Carlisle announced yesterday that we would be moving back to forks after so long we could not stay here any longer it was hard to think maybe Charlie would be gone wich made me sad to think it was now the grandchildren of the people we once new

"**Dad what do you think I should take" nessie asked me holding up a green blouse and a pink one **

"**Only what is important" I told her "I now Alice is going to take you on a all out shopping spree "**

**She laughed I kissed her head and she ran back upstairs **

**I looked up to see jasper standing in her place **

"**you have to be there for her" he said I new he ment nessie **

**I nodded my head it was hard for me and he new of course he new he could feel my loneliness**

"**are we ready to go" I herd Carlisle say downstairs **

"i am ** going to run" I told them **

**I could here what nessie was thinking_ I wana go with u daddy _**

**"Ill be taking nessie with me also " her face lit up **

"**race you daddy" she said jumping out the window I smile at my family **

"**meet you there I told them"**

**I could here nessie not to far ahead of me I caught up to her almost instantly **

"**is forks going to be fun" she asked me **

"**small" I said "but yes fun" **

"**how long ago did u live here daddy" **

"**about fifty-six years ago " I told her **

**I could see what she was thinking and it hurt my heart it was the only memories she had of Bella her face when nessie was just born **

"**yes nessie it was were I met your mother" I told her **

**She looked shocked she new that bella was a touchy subject **

"**do I look like her" she asked **

"**your have her eyes" I told her "same exact"**

**I could see she new that this was her chance to ask questions but I never expected her to ask the one she did **

"**did she love me" she asked **

**I was a little stunned as I flashed back to how Bella loved her "little nudge" that was what bella had called nessie back then**

"**yes nessie she did" "she just wasn't ready to be a mother"**

**That made her happy to now her mother did love her**

"**you now i will always love u" I told her**

"**I love you to daddy" she said **

**Up ahead I saw the welcome to forks Washington sign **

**So many memories flouted in to my head that it hurt I wondered if I would be able to ever get over bella but looking into nesses' eyes the same exact her mothers once were I new I never would but I had to put a brave face for renesmee**

"**welcome to your new home" renesmee I said**

okay okay its my first storey i dint own this twilight is not mine so tell me what u tink ....

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

back at forks high i wondered what it would be like to be back there..."what are you thinking about" jasper asked me "how it will be like to be back at forks " i answered"yep...." he trailed of i could see what he was thinking and those yummy smelling students like Jessica witch made me laugh jasper smiled back at me i did not realize it was already so early i herd Renesmee coming done the steps "hello sleepy head" i greeted her she responded with a big yawn " oh i will make you dinner Nessie" Esme said rushing in to the kitchen she loved cooking for some reson i always thought it was because she wanted to help me raise Nessie but jasper felt her excitement "Nessie i piked this out for you" Alice said holding up a hole new outfit she had one everyday for Nessie oh great another one Nessie was thinking i smiled at her "hurry you don't want to be late on your first day of school " i told her she smiled and ran back to go get dressed "oh Edward this one is going to look so wonderful on her its blue like the one i picked out for Bella" Alice immediately gasped and through her hand over her mouth "im so so so sorry Edward i dint mean to say that" i looked at her wide apologetic eyes "its okay Alice" i told her "i would have herd you thinking about anyways" i said jasper and alice exchanged worried glances "im okay---" i was cut of to see my little girl walking done the stairs in the outfit Alice had chose for her she looked so lovely if i had tears i would have cried if i had a heart that beats it would have stopped "renesmee Carlie Cullen you are the most beautiful thing i have ever seen"alice said with a squeal nessie she flushed pink "oh hunny you look stunning" i told her "thanks dad" she said flushing even more pink "are we ready to go " she asked Emmet came out of the hall "awww! little Nessie" he boomed lifting her up and twirling her she giggled a little embarrassed Rosalia came next and she smiled and Nessie "baby you look stunning" she said kissing her cheek "okay okay enough about me lets go already" she said embarrassed but i could tell she was flatteredwe arrived at the front office the women did not look up when we all came in the two students that were there starred at us they were wondering why we were so gorgeous which made me want to laugh "excuse me were new here "alice said the Lady behind the desk looked up and there was obvious shock in her face "excuse me "alice said "oh yes yes"the women said "um okay jasper and Rosalie hale here are your schedules and please have this signed by all your teacher's bring it back after school" jasper and Rosalie took the schedules and went to Wait outside "Emmet Alice Edward and renessmee Cullen" she said handing us our schedules "same goes for you guys" she said we nodded and went to go fined jasper and Rosalie the bell to go to class range just then i checked my schedules 1st period PE oh great i thout "see you guys at lunch" Alice said taking Jasper's hand as they walked of they had 1st period together Rosalie said good by to Nessie and marched of to class Emmet winked and Nessie and went to go catch up to rose Nessie and me had different 1st classes "good luck" i told her i could tell she was nervous she trough her hands around me and i held her for a second before she pulled away "good luck to you to dad" she said we turned to walk our different way and i herd Nessie think "i love you dad"

renesmee---------------------i was nervous of course why wouldn't i be i say that i had first period history i walked in the class and the teacher had already started teaching '"can i help u miss" he said my paper said his name was "my name is renemee I'm new" i told him "renesmee yes sit by Amanda nuten please" i saw Amanda look up surprised to here her name she had blond hair and light freckles on her cheeks i walk over to sit next to her "so your ren-ren um how do you say your name"she asked "just call me nessie"i replied shocked that this girl was brave enough to talk to me "oh okay nessie" she said "so your one of the Cullen's i here so much about"she said i blushed lightly "my grandpa says there was some Cullen's back in his day" she said "his name is mike neton he met my grandma Jessica Stanley here and they got married and had my dad" she said wow this girl was talkitive

* * *

and i stop here :)

* * *


End file.
